Known seats for vehicles including aircraft, buses, coaches and trains, generally comprise a backrest provided with a back cushion and a seat base provided with a seat cushion. The backrest is typically articulated to the seat base and the seat is provided with a mechanism which includes an articulation between the seat back and seat base for enabling an occupant to recline the backrest.
These known seats do not provide optimum support for an occupant. For example, when the backrest is reclined, an occupant may be left with little support, particularly in the region of the articulation i.e. for the lumbar, buttock and thigh regions of a seat occupant's body. This can be uncomfortable for the occupant, particularly when they are occupying the seat for a prolonged period of time, for example on a long haul flight or a long train or coach journey.
The invention is concerned with addressing these issue by improving the support provided for a seat occupant.